Apoptosis
by karinalu
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang manusia mengetahui bahwa hidupnya hanya dalam hitungan hari? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai? Bad at Summary. Mind to RnR? -The Pic isn't mine!-


Halo semua! Bukannya ngelanjutin fic multichap malah bikin one-shot hihihihi :3 Lagi pengen aja sebelum idenya menghilang. Yaudah silahkan disimak dan direview yaaah! :D

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima

* * *

.

**Apoptosis**

.

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

.

**Pair : Natsu D. X Lucy H.**

.

**Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

"Ne, Lu-chan. Ada masalah apa? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini?" Levy menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu. Lucy sedang duduk sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja bar, kegiatan yang mulai rutin ia lakukan sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Uhn. Tidak apa-apa Levy-chan. Aku hanya lelah. Sejak pulang dari misi tiga hari lalu, aku kan langsung pergi ke makam mama papaku." Jelas Lucy. Wajahnya memang terlihat lelah, namun air mukanya menampakkan suatu perasaan lain yang lebih dominan, ketakutan. Namun Levy menepis pikiran negatifnya, menganggap sahabat karibnya ini hanya lelah karena perjalanan jauh. Tapi bukah kah dua hari ini Lucy tidak kemana-mana?

"Mau kah kau menemaniku membaca buku di perpustakaan?" Tawar Levy, berusaha menggugah semangat Lucy. Tapi Lucy malah menggeleng pelan seraya berkata, "maaf Levy-chan. Tapi aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan apa-apa."

Perasaan Levy makin tidak enak. Jelas ada yang salah dengan Lucy. Jarang sekali gadis bermanik karamel itu menolak tawaran Levy untuk membaca buku atau sekedar bergosip bersama dalam sunyinya perpustakaan guild.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Ia hendak pulang walaupun hari masih siang. Matahari terlalu terik menyinari setiap makhluk di bumi sehingga bayangan mereka tepat berada di bawah mereka. Namun, Lucy tak begitu memperdulikannya. Otaknya belakangan ini tak bisa dipakai untuk berpikir. Hatinya terasa hampa. Seakan ia tak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Atau bila ia punya, hal itu tidak akan bermakna apa-apa.

BRUK!

Gadis lesu itu terjatuh, menabrak seseorang tanpa ia sadari.

"Luce?" Jelas Lucy langsung mengenal siapa yang menabrak atau ditabraknya. Pria berambut merah muda itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membangunkan Lucy. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya Natsu lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Natsu." Jawab Lucy pelan. Memaksakan senyumnya untuk orang... yang amat dicintainya.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu!" Natsu pun memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ke guild?"

"Uhm. Aku baru saja pulang dari guild. Aku merasa lelah hari ini, makanya aku pulang cepat." Jelas Lucy, yang diikuti desahannya pelan.

Seketika itu juga, Natsu menyadari bahwa wajah Lucy... pucat?

"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat, Luce. Mau kupanggilkan Wendy ke apartemenmu?" Tawar Natsu, ia tampak khawatir dengan nakamanya yang satu ini.

Namun Lucy hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia senang sekaligus tidak enak sampai membuat Natsu khawatir padanya. Ia memang gadis yang lemah. "Aku hanya kelelahan, berada di apartemen seharian akan membuatku merasa lebih baik." Lucy menjawab panjang lebar. Kemudian ia menatap mata Natsu, dalam. "Percaya lah padaku."

"Tentu saja aku percaya Luce!" Natsu menjawab, mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke guild. Jaa nee~"

Di sana lah mereka berpisah. Lucy kembali berjalan gontai ke apartemennya. Sebegitu ia masuk, badannya terjatuh ke lantai. Tangannya terarah ke dadanya, ke jantungnya. Sakit. Entah apa alasannya, yang ada di benaknya hanyalah... ia tak mau kehilangan Natsu...

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Matahari menyambut hari itu dengan hangat. Begitu juga dengan Lucy. Semangatnya sudah membaik sejak semalam ia meringkuk di kasurnya, menangis, kesakitan. Tapi ia menemukan ide yang lebih baik.

Menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Sebelumnya ia telah mengunjungi makam mama papanya. Hari ini, ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan nakamanya tercinta.

Setelah mandi, Lucy menghampiri meja tulisnya. Dengan lihai menulis untaian huruf yang membentuk kata dan kalimat yang begitu... indah. Ia sedang menulis surat, namun kali ini bukan surat untuk mamanya. Bukankah sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu mama dan papanya?

Lucy melihat dirinya melalui sebuah kaca yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Ia sudah dewasa, setidaknya cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi hidupnya, yang sudah tidak lama lagi. Ia pun memasang sebuah senyum, berusaha untuk mempertahankannya hingga hari ini usai.

Gadis itu melangkah ke luar apartemennya, berjalan dengan semangat menuju bangunan guildnya, Fairy Tail. Sudah ia duga, selalu terjadi keributan di dalamnya. Gray bertengkar dengan Natsu, Juvia yang mengikuti Gray kemana-mana, Elfman sibuk berorasi tentang kejantanannya, Cana asyik meminum dari barrel yang entah keberapa, dan kericuhan-kericuhan lainnya. Hati Lucy terenyuh, ia begitu senang berada dalam keluarganya ini. Namun ia tak sanggup bila harus meninggalkan mereka semua.

Tak gentar, Lucy berusaha berjalan santai menuju bar. Menemukan Levy sedang duduk di samping Gajeel.

"Aiiih! Pagi-pagi sudah berduaan saja Levy-chan." Goda Lucy sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan sahabatnya. Otomatis mage berambut biru itu langsung ngeblush berat.

Dan Levy berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sudah bersemangat lagi Lu-chan!"

"Ah ya Levy-chan! Aku butuh bantuanmu, tapi kita harus ke perpustakaan guild." Lucy meminta dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Tapi ia tau, tanpa _puppy eyes_-nya itu, Levy pasti akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Aye sir!" Seketika juga Levy berubah menjadi Happy.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Aku akan mengajak Natsu kencan." Bisik Lucy dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Tapi justru direspon oleh Levy dengan suara yang meledak-ledak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Levy pun fangirling, berubah jadi Mira untuk sementara. "Kapan? Dimana? Berdua saja? Oh yaampun akhirnya hari ini datang jugaaa!"

Lucy tersenyum atas kegembiraan Levy. Tapi, ia sedikit merasa aneh ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Levy. 'Akhirnya hari ini datang juga.' Sepertinya bukan kalimat yang Lucy inginkan. Namun, Lucy menghilangkan pikiran jeleknya itu.

"Sore ini. Tempat yang indah. Tentu saja aku hanya akan pergi berdua, Levy-chan..." Jawab blonde mage itu pelan. Pipinya seperti disapu bedak merah, tapi secara tidak sengaja.

"Kyaaa! Kau sudah memilih baju? Dimana kalian akan makan? Beritahu aku beritahu aku!"

"Tidak perlu baju yang spesial Levy-chan. Dan kita tidak akan makan. Lagipula... aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku..." Lucy menunduk, malu karena ia tak tau warna wajahnya sudah seperti apa. "Dan Levy-chan, bolehkah aku membuat satu permintaan?"

"Tentu saja Lu-chan. Ada apa?"

Lucy mengeluarkan secarik amplop dari sakunya. Amplop berwarna biru muda, seperti warna rambut Levy. Di sana tertera tulisan 'Untuk : Levy McGarden. Dari : Lucy Heartfilia'. Lucy menyerahkannya pada Levy dan berkata, "buka lah ini ketika Natsu pulang dari kencan."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Levy cemberut, penasaran dengan isi surat itu.

"Ayolah Levy-chan. Surat ini akan lebih menyenangkan dibaca ketika aku dan Natsu pulang dari kencan kita." Lucy menambahkan seulas senyum untuk meyakinkan Levy.

"Baiklah."

"Terimakasih." Dan Lucy memeluk Levy erat-erat, tak mau kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Natsu!" Lucy menepuk bahu Natsu yang kekar. Dan Natsu malah kaget karena sedang adu panco dengan Gray. Membuatnya kalah telak dengan frienemy sejatinya.

"YEESS! Kau kalah Flamefart!" Gray menari-nari gaje di atas meja, dan dengan pakaiannya yang transparan alias telanjang.

"KYAA! GRAY! PAKEK BAJUMU!" Lucy berteriak, menutup matanya dari pemandangan nista yang ditimbulkan Gray. Sementara Juvia malah blush hard di meja sebelah.

Setelah Gray memakai bajunya, Lucy menarik Natsu keluar guild.

"Natsu?"

"Hm?"

Lucy menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya sudah sedari tadi menggenggam amplop berwarna merah muda. Ia pun menyodorkannya pada Natsu.

"Datang lah ke taman di ujung kota, jam setengah enam sore ini. Alamatnya ada di dalam amplop itu. Ku tunggu ya! Jaa~" Setelah itu Lucy berlari kabur ke apartemennya.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu berusaha memanggil Lucy, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun ia segera membuka amplopnya, dan terkejut dengan tulisan yang tertulis di dalamnya.

'_Natsu Dragneel, kau diundang untuk berkencan dengan Lucy Heartfilia._

_Di taman XXX jalan XXX pukul 17.30. Jangan terlambat ya ;)'_

"Kencan?" Gumam Natsu, namun ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali ke dalam guild.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Sore. Natsu berjalan menuju sebuah taman di ujung kota. Entah kenapa ia tidak merasa kesulitan menemukan alamat yang sudah diberikan Lucy. Dan tentunya ia hanya datang sendirian, seperti pesan Lucy di surat yang Lucy berikan tadi.

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Mata onyxnya membulat, takjub akan apa yang ia lihat. Sinar matahari sore bercampur dengan langit yang mulai berubah keunguan. Tampiasnya berefek pada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di atas rerumputan hijau. Menyinari setiap helai rambut pirangnya, membuatnya berkilau seperti emas. Surai keemasan itu menari-nari, terbang tertiup angin sore menjelang malam.

Seolah tersadar dengan kehadiran seseorang, gadis cantik itu menoleh ke arah Natsu. Juga menambahkan sebuah senyuman, tulus, namun bibirnya nampak bergetar halus.

Natsu menghampiri gadis pirang itu, langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Tempat yang indah." Natsu membuka percakapan mereka di sore yang indah itu.

"Ne, Natsu. Bolehkah aku membuat suatu permintaan?" Lucy bertanya pada Natsu, tanpa menatap matanya. Bola karamel itu hanya menatap kosong ke langit.

"Tentu saja, Luce. Segalanya akan kulakukan untukmu!" Natsu membalas, diikuti grinsnya yang khas.

Lucy merogoh sesuatu di kantong celana jeans yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Dalam beberapa detik, Natsu langsung bisa melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Lucy. Sebuah surat (lagi).

"Surat... lagi?" Pria berambut merah muda itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan membacanya ketika sudah sampai di guild kembali." Lucy mengangkat amplop putih kecil itu, menunggu Natsu mengiyakan janjinya. Dan Natsu pun mengangguk dengan semangat, kemudian menerima amplop itu dari Lucy.

"Tapi bukan itu permintaanku." Lucy kembali berkata, namun kali ini, suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Lalu apa permintaanmu, Luce?"

"Bolehkah aku istirahat di pangkuanmu?" Suara Lucy masih bergetar, dan ia masih tak berani menatap Natsu.

"Eh? Tentu saja, Luce! Kau tampak lesu dari kemarin! Beristirahatlah sejenak!" Natsu menepuk-nepuk kakinya yang iya silangkan, mengisyarakatkan kepada Lucy untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Mungkin menurut Natsu ini adalah hal yang biasa, namun bagi Lucy... hatinya amat sangat bahagia.

Hening menyelimuti kedua insan itu. Bahkan burung-burung pun tak mau mengganggu keharmonisan mereka berdua. Matahari masih setia menemani mereka, memberikan sepucuk sinarnya walaupun bulan sudah mendesak untuk mengeluarkan wujudnya. Dan entah kenapa, jantung Natsu berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Natsu?" Suara Lucy amat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik. Di antara suara desisan angin yang bertiup lumayan kencang. Namun Natsu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, Luce?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika berada di dekatku?" Kali ini Lucy berhasil menatap mata Natsu. Dan betapa kagetnya Natsu ketika melihat mata Lucy yang berkaca-kaca. Namun Natsu tak sanggup berkata-kata tentang hal itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Lucy.

"Aku selalu senang ketika berada di dekatmu. Mendengar suaramu, melihat gelak tawamu... Membalas senyummu yang manis..." Nada suara Natsu menggantung. Membuat Lucy penasaran, menunggu jawaban Natsu yang selanjutnya. "Ketika aku berada di dekatmu, rasanya aneh Luce. Ada suatu perasaan dimana aku tak mau kehilanganmu." Natsu memandang wajah Lucy yang cantik. Pipinya bersemu merah. Malu, Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Terimakasih, Natsu." Bibir Lucy bergetar, mengucapkan terimakasih untuk nakamanya.

Natsu tidak membalasnya. Namun Lucy dapat melihat kedua ujung bibir Natsu tertarik ke atas, membuat sebuah senyum yang akan Lucy rindukan.

"Natsu?" Panggil Lucy, suaranya kembali memelan.

"Ya, Luce?"

Hening sesaat. Lucy memejamkan matanya, sementara Natsu dibuatnya bingung.

Lucy menarik napasnya, namun Natsu tak menyadari bahwa untuk satu tarikan napas itu, Lucy benar-benar kesulitan dan bekerja keras. "Bolehkah aku tidur?"

"Tentu saja Luce! Aku akan menungguimu! Sudah kubilang kau kelihatan lelah. Sekarang, istirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu!" Natsu memberikan grinsnya. Tetap dengan mata terpejam, seolah tahu bahwa Natsu tersenyum, Lucy membalas senyum Natsu.

Senyuman terakhir Lucy untuk Natsu. Tarikan napas terakhir Lucy untuk Natsu. Cinta pertama dan terakhir Lucy, untuk Natsu.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Seorang pria berambut merah muda sedang duduk di samping sebuah makam. Di sana terbaring wanita yang amat ia cintai, walau ia terlambat untuk mengetahuinya. Sebuah kertas yang mulai menguning tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya kini mengelus batu nisan dengan lembut.

Lucy Heartfilia. Nama wanita itu. Sudah lima tahun sejak Lucy meninggal. Dan sudah lima tahun hidup Natsu berubah menjadi kacau, tidak terarah dan hampa.

Angin bertiup kencang, membawa Natsu mengingat kejadian tepat lima tahun yang lalu. Dimana ketakutan terbesarnya terjadi, kehilangan orang yang ia cintai...

[Flashback on]

Badannya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur menyelubungi tubuhnya. Dinginnya angin malam menusuk tulangnya. Namun, tak sesakit luka di hatinya.

Bau vanilla itu menghilang. Lucy sudah meninggal. Di pangkuannya. Dengan senyum manisnya.

Natsu berteriak kencang. Namun, teriakannya tak bisa membawa Lucy kembali ke dunia. Setelah menenangkan diri, Natsu membawa Lucy ke guild. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Tentu seisi guild benar-benar kaget dan sedih. Terutama Levy, yang segera membuka surat dari Lucy. Dan menangis semakin deras, ketika selesai membaca surat dari sahabatnya. Disana tertulis pesan-pesan Lucy untuk nakama-nakamanya.

"Untuk Erza : Jellal mencintaimu, dia mencintaimu." Levy membaca pesan Lucy, tentu saja dengan isak di sela kalimatnya. Erza menangis seketika, nakamanya ternyata sangat mengerti dirinya.

" Untuk Gray : Berhenti lah menampakkan otot sixpack mu dan tunjukkan cintamu pada Juvia!"

"Untuk Juvia : Aku bukan love-rivalmu, dan Gray sepenuhnya milikmu." Juvia semakin menangis keras, di pelukan Gray.

Semua pesan dibacakan oleh Levy. Namun, ada satu orang yang belum menerima pesan dari Lucy.

"Natsu?" Levy menengok ke arah Natsu. Yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung di depan pintu guild, menggendong Lucy yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Seakan mengerti maksud Levy, Natsu mengacungkan sebuah amplop kecil di selipan tangannya. Dan Levy pun mengangguk, tidak memaksa Natsu membacanya sekarang.

Suasana guild malam itu hening, duka, segala kesedihan sesak memenuhi ruangan besar itu. Sementara Natsu berjalan, membelah lautan manusia yang dirundung duka, menuju klinik guild.

Tidak, Natsu tidak berusaha memanggil Wendy atau Porlyusica untuk menghidupkan Lucy kembali. Natsu tau itu mustahil, bahkan di saat otak dan hatinya sedang konslet tingkat tinggi.

Ia membaringkan badan Lucy lembut di kasur. Sementara ia duduk di kursi di samping ranjang putih itu. Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy erat. Dingin.

Namun dalam kematiannya, Lucy masih tetap tersenyum. Memberikan sedikit pencerahan untuk Natsu membuka dan membaca surat dari Lucy. Dan seorang Natsu Dragneel, akhirnya menangis di samping Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

[Flashback off]

"Natsu?" Seorang gadis menepuk bahu Natsu pelan.

Natsu tau benar siapa gadis itu. Ia hanya berkata, "aku belum ingin pulang."

Senyum gadis itu memudar, "Lucy pasti tidak ingin melihat kau terus bersedih."

"Kau mengatakan hal itu setiap tahun." Natsu menambahkan sebuah tawa hambar, yang membuat suasana semakin buruk. Hatinya memang sudah kacau.

"Kembali lah ke guild. Mira memasakkan ayam api kesukaanmu."

"Sudah kubilang, nanti saja, Levy."

Hening. Tik. Tik. Tik. Hujan mulai membasahi setiap inci tanah di pemakaman. Levy hendak pergi dari pemakaman, "aku akan pergi. Gajeel sudah menungguku di luar, dan..." Napas Levy tertahan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata untuk Natsu.

"Lucy bahagia dengan hidupnya. Dan ia ingin kau bahagia juga, walau tanpa raga Lucy di sisimu."

.

.

.

"Dan dengan Lucy yang selalu berada di hatimu." Bisik Levy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Dear Natsu,_

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, artinya aku sudah tidak berada di sampingmu lagi. Aku sudah pergi untuk menemui mama dan papa di surga._

_Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana bersama anggota guild yang lain._

_Sepucuk surat ini akan menjadi surat terakhir dariku untukmu. Boleh kah aku membuat sebuah pengakuan di surat terakhirku ini, ne, Natsu?_

_Sebenarnya, aku sudah tau kapan ajal akan menjemputku. Seorang nenek tua berjubah hitam membawakan sebuah surat kepadaku, saat aku mengunjungi mama dan papa. Kau tau isi surat itu?_

_Isinya menyatakan bahwa aku, Lucy Heartfilia, putri tunggal dari Jude dan Layla Heartfilia, akan meninggal dalam empat hari._

_Sebuah kalimat itu sangat menghujam jantungku. Merobek hatiku. Merusak otakku. Ya, itu alasan kenapa selama beberapa hari kebelakang aku terlihat tidak bersemangat. Maafkan aku._

_Dan aku tidak ingin memberitahumu kecuali bila aku sudah pergi. Yah, seperti sekarang ini._

_Natsu, boleh kah aku membuat sebuah pengakuan lain?_

_Aku, Lucy Heartfilia, mencintaimu, Natsu Dragneel._

_Ya. Aku mencintaimu._

_Entah sejak kapan rasa ini tumbuh dalam hatiku. Namun aku sangat senang bila bertemu denganmu. Mendengar suaramu. Melihat tawamu. Melihat senyummu. Dan aku tau, aku akan baik-baik saja bila selalu berada di sisimu._

_Terimakasih karena sudah menjagaku selama ini. Bahkan untuk menjagaku di saat terakhirku._

_Hidupku menjadi indah, ketika aku berjumpa denganmu._

_Aku bahagia, Natsu. Dan selalu akan bahagia, percaya lah itu. Berbahagia lah kamu disana, walau tanpa ragaku di sisimu. Dan dengan aku, selalu berada di dalam hatimu._

_Aku mencintaimu,_

_Lucy Heartfilia.'_

**~The End~**

* * *

Sedih gak yaaa? Pada nangis gak yaaa? Review pliiiisss! Dan ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian bertanya-tanya dengan judulnya yang aneh? Apa itu apoptosis? Makanan dari daerah mana? #Plak

Apoptosis adalah kematian sel dimana sel sudah mengetahui kematiannya. Ya gitu deh. Terinspirasi dari kuliah Biologi Sel dan Molekuler. Hahaha. Kuliah aja bisa nginspirasi buat bikin fic :')

Sampai ketemu di fic yang lain! Jaa~


End file.
